


tak tersentuh

by rasyalleva



Series: hari ini: hari apa? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boston Tea Party (16 December 1773), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, anggap saja mereka sedang meeting G8 /sya, little bit Historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Teh hitam. Dengan aroma seperti buah persik. Alfred ingat.Ini jenis teh dari Arthur yang justru ia buang ke laut, saat itu.





	tak tersentuh

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **16 Desember 1773—16 Desember 2017**  
>  Memperingati 244 tahun peristiwa [Boston Tea Party](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Tea_Party).

Sebagai anggota tunggal tetap penanggung jawab konsumsi, Francis jelas memanfaatkan posisi itu dengan menjadi seorang berengsek hari ini. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan nampan penuh cangkir di tangan, menyambut para tamu yang sudah mengisi seluruh kursi—kecuali satu untuknya—di ruang makan. Senyum terpasang di wajah, dan hei, sejak kapan sih, Francis tidak tersenyum? (Yah, kemungkinannya saat tidak ada yang melihat, sih, tapi, oke, _sejak kapan sih Francis tidak tersenyum?_ )

“Waktunya makan siang!” Ia mengatakan hal itu sembari mengelilingi meja, menyajikan satu per satu cangkir kepada masing-masing tamunya. “Silakan dinikmati!”

“Mmm. Francis?” Alfred mengerutkan kening. Ia mengedarkan pandangan terlebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa bukan hanya ia saja yang merasakan keanehan ini. Merasa mendapatkan dukungan dari atmosfer sekeliling, barulah Alfred dengan canggung angkat suara. “Iya, sekarang waktunya makan siang … tapi di mana makanannya?”

Kecuali Alfred salah lihat, sekilas ia merasa Francis baru saja mengerlingkan mata kepadanya. Apa? “Memang benar, Alfred,” jawab Francis, duduk di kursinya, menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan seperti usai melakukan pekerjaan sangat berat saja, “tapi hari ini istimewa! Kita akan minum-minum lebih dulu!”

Minum-minum macam apa ini? Sepasang mata Alfred menangkap Kiku dan Ludwig yang melempar pandangan. Kemudian Feliciano dan Lovino yang bersikap seolah-olah semuanya beres. Atau pada Ivan yang tenang-tenang saja. Lalu pada Matthew—oh. Matthew memandangnya. Pandangan seperti apa itu _tepatnya_?

Alfred menunduk, menatap cangkir di hadapan. Teh.

Teh hitam. Oolong. Dengan aroma seperti buah persik.

Seperti ada sentakan dalam tubuh Alfred yang membuatnya bak kena setrum.

_Ini kan—_

 

Bersamaan dengan itu, persis di sebelahnya, terdengar suara gebrakan dan bunyi derit kursi yang terdorong ke belakang. Arthur berdiri, kedua tangan di permukaan meja. Menatap ke arah Francis yang tepat di seberang. Alfred bahkan bisa merasa tubuh Arthur gemetaran saking marahnya.

“Dasar sengaja!”

 

_—ini kan jenis teh dari Arthur yang justru ia buang ke laut._

 

Francis tertawa. Ia buru-buru bangkit, dan sadar kalau Arthur berhasil menangkapnya maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan tewas tercekik, diambilnya langkah seribu tanpa berpikir.

Arthur jelas tak perlu berpikir pula untuk langsung mengejar. “Berhenti ketawa! Dan jangan lari kamu! Nggak lucu! Kamu … kamu ….” Suara Arthur semakin tidak terdengar, bukti bahwa mereka berdua sudah saling berkejaran sampai luar batas jangkauan pendengaran mereka semua.

Ruangan seketika sunyi.

Ada gumaman dari Ivan yang bersenandung. Namun kemudian hening lagi.

“Terlambat sadar, Al?” tegur Kiku.

Alfred tersentak. “Uhm. Iya,” jawabnya, agak malu juga untuk mengakui, “aku baru sadar saat aroma tehnya tercium.”

“Kamu nggak melihat tanggal? Siapa pun tahu kalau hari ini Pesta Teh Boston.” Ludwig mengaduk tehnya dengan sendok, mengerutkan kening, jelas sekali kalau ia tidak familier dengan teh. “Inggris mengirimkan teh untuk dibeli oleh kalian, orang-orang Amerika, dan justru kalian buang ke laut. Kurang-lebih seperti itu, sih, yang kutahu.”

“Aku melihat tanggal, dan hari ini hari lahirnya Ludwig,” Feliciano menyahut.

“Hari lahir _apa_?” bukan hanya Ludwig saja, bahkan Lovino juga ikut memprotes.

“Ludwig van Beethoven!” sambar Feliciano, meringis. Mencoba melucu rupanya.

Kedua lawan bicara sempat terpaku sebentar. Bahkan bertatapan. Lalu bersama-sama menatap Feliciano horor.

“Aku—aku mencoba melucu, tahu!”

Alfred tidak lagi mendengar pembelaan diri Feliciano. Atau pun sumpah serapah dari mulut Lovino setelahnya.

Ia meneguk tehnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak minum teh, dan kalaupun ia minum teh maka ia toh takkan peduli ini teh jenis herbal atau dengan susu atau apa—hanya saja ini satu-satunya jenis teh yang aromanya ia ingat betul. Kuat sekali di ingatannya; begitu banyak teh yang dibuangnya ke laut hingga sekejap warna laut menjadi kecokelatan … dan aromanya pun berubah pula.

Aroma buah. Persik. Atau apel.

“Benar, kok,” katanya tiba-tiba setelah menelan tegukan terakhir, membuat semua pihak menoleh, “aku buang ke laut.”

 

     _Arth, maaf, ya._

Teh Arthur tak tersentuh.

(Dan di tempat duduknya, Matthew mengulum senyum tipis.

 _Begitu pula dengan tehnya._ )

**Author's Note:**

> masih ada keinginan buat nulis perang revolusi amerika pakai perspektifnya kanada tapi belum bisa-bisa huhu ;;  
> setidaknya ini sudah suatu kemajuan /apanya  
> terima kasih sudah membaca x))


End file.
